


You're all I wanted

by sukunas



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Happy birthday Toru-san I love you, M/M, Toruka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukunas/pseuds/sukunas
Summary: The only gift Toru wanted was to have Taka by his side.
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Kudos: 20





	You're all I wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Finally it's Toru's birthday and I so so happy. 
> 
> I really hope he is doing fine and I wish him all the happiness of the world. He is an amazing person, an amazing guitarist and an amazing leader.
> 
> I'm starting to feel emotional now, so I'm gonna end this note and I hope you all like this fanfic.
> 
> PS: English isn't my native language so I'm really, really sorry if something is wrong.

Takahiro was in panic. In pure panic.

He spent two whole months looking for the best birthday present for Toru, but he couldn't find anything good enough. Well, the guitarist's birthday came and he continued without finding any gifts. This whole situation was making the poor vocalist nervous and desperate.

Looking at the clock, Taka sighed heavily. It was five in the afternoon. He would have only two more hours to tour the city and find a gift for the guitarist before returning to the apartment complex where they lived and meeting him at the small party that Tomoya and Ryota organized.

Taka always knew how to give good gifts, so he didn't think much about what to give. However, when it came to Toru, the singer always tried to give him the best gift. Takahiro wanted to show all the gratitude, all the affection, all the love he felt for the guitarist and since he couldn't show it the way he really wants, he wanted to find a gift that would show Toru all of it.

The vocalist continued to tour the city, now there was only the annoyance in him for not finding anything special for Toru. When the clock struck seven at night, Taka's phone started to ring. It was Tomoya calling.

 _“Hey, Mori-chan! Where are you? I stopped by your apartment now so I could pick you up to go to Toru's apartment but I didn't see you there.”_ Tomoya asked. _“Ryota is already at Toru's”_

“Sorry, Tomoya. I needed to come downtown but I am already coming back. You can go without me.” Taka replied and sighed.

 _“Are you sure? I can wait for you.”_ Tomoya asked again.

“Tomoya, Toru lives just two doors away from me and you are already there. You can go. It's okay.”

Taka heard Tomoya say goodbye to him on the call and hung up the phone. That's it, his time is up and now he has to show up without a present for Toru.

He just hoped the guitarist wouldn't be too upset.

[...]

When Takahiro arrived at Toru's apartment door, he could hear the laughter of the three friends echoing inside the apartment. The vocalist sighed again and swallowed the annoyance for not having found a gift for the guitarist. He entered the apartment and left his shoes with those of the others.

“Mori-chan! You took too long.” Ryota said as soon as he saw Takahiro and smiled at him.

“Sorry.” Taka replied a little ashamed.

The vocalist went towards Toru and hugged him tight. That kind of contact was quite normal between the two, even though Taka felt butterflies in his stomach and the guitarist felt his cheeks heat up in a clear sign of shyness. It was good and they both felt at peace when they were close to each other.

“Happy birthday, Toru-san” Taka broke away from the hug and looked directly into the guitarist's eyes. “ I wish you all the good things in the world. You are amazing.”

Toru whispered a thank you and returned to hug Taka. Even though they thought they were cute together, Tomoya and Ryota looked at the scene with a certain boredom in their eyes. Takahiro and Toru were so obvious. What they felt for each other was so obvious that the drummer and the bassist were no longer surprised by the excess of touches and looks between the two.

Tomoya and Ryota, in fact, were waiting for the day when their friends would finally be together as a couple.

“Mom and dad are sooo cute.” Ryota and Tomoya teased them.

Taka and Toru quickly separated from the embrace and composed themselves. The vocalist took a pillow and threw it in Tomoya’s face, who laughed and ran when he saw that the shorter man was going to throw another pillow at him. Toru and Ryota can only laugh at the scene.

The four friends spent the night like that, between laughter and a good conversation. From time to time, Toru would look at Taka only to realize that the singer was already looking at him. The two ended up smiling shyly at each other and returned to talk normally as if nothing had happened.

When the clock struck eleven fifty at night, Taka and Ryota — who had gone to the kitchen — appeared in the room singing the happy birthday song to Toru while holding a cake. Tomoya laughed at the guitarist's shyness and recorded everything with his cell phone.

Toru smiled and blew out the candles. That's it, he is 32. He saw Taka remove the candles from the cake and was already prepared for what was to come. Ryota took the cake from the vocalist's hand and did the honors by throwing the cake in Toru's face and making everyone laugh there.

“Gift time!” Tomoya shouted along with Ryota.

Toru went to clean up quickly and Taka sat up tense on the couch. The annoyance at not being able to buy a gift and start haunting him again. He saw Ryota and Tomoya take the gifts they had bought and he felt even more sad.

When Toru returned, this time with a clean face and a different shirt, the bassist and drummer were already giving him gifts. Ryota gave him a picture frame with a picture of the four, it was simple but the guitarist was immensely grateful and happy. Tomoya, on the other hand, gave Toru a The Walking Dead comic book.

Ryota and Tomoya looked at Takahiro hoping that he too would give Toru his gift, but the shorter one just curled up on the couch and felt his face heat up in embarrassment. Sighing, he took courage and said:

“I couldn't find anything special enough, that’s why I arrived here late. I am so sorry, Toru.”

“It’s okay, Takahiro.” Toru said as he smiled. He didn't look upset, the shorter man noticed.

And Toru really wasn't upset. God! He would never be upset with Takahiro because of gifts. Just the singer being there laughing with them, talking to them, having fun with them was enough to make Toru happy.

Being with Taka made Toru happy.

And gathering as much courage as he could, Toru took a deep breath and said what was inside him for years:

“You are enough.” The taller man put his hands in his pants pockets to contain his shyness at saying those words. Taka, on the other hand, opened his eyes wide. He was totally surprised. “You don't need to apologize for not being able to find a gift, Taka. Because you being here with me is what I always wanted.”

Ryota and Tomoya looked at each other, now they were surprised. Toru finally stopped being a coward. He finally had the courage to declare himself to the vocalist. And to give Taka and Toru a little privacy, the drummer and the bassist left the room and went to the kitchen.

Takahiro was still surprised, surprised as fuck. He always dreamed of hearing Toru say those words and now that they were said, everything seemed so surreal. And before he could say anything, the guitarist continued to speak:

“I love you, Taka, very much. So I don't care about gifts, just about you. Only you.”

Taka, by that time, was already covered with tears. He was feeling so special, so loved. He didn't think twice before going to the guitarist and hugging him with all his strength.

“I love you too, Toru.” Takahiro said as he looked into Toru's eyes. So lovely. “Since our second year together as a band.”

Toru laughed happily at the words of the vocalist and Taka felt his heart skip a beat with the guitarist's laugh. He loved Toru's laughter, he loved Toru's presence, Toru's affection.

Taka loved Toru.

Like magnets, the two approached slowly and Toru took Taka's face in his hands. He petted the fluffy cheek carefully and kissed him. It was so light and loving, the two couldn't be happier.

Peeking through the kitchen, Tomoya and Ryota were unable to contain their cheerful giggles when they finally saw their friends together.

“Happy birthday again, Toru-san.” Taka said and went back to kissing the guitarist.

Everything was in place, finally.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the end!
> 
> I really hope you guys liked it.
> 
> I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/eyeoftstorm) if you want to talk to me there (or to read my socmed au, hihi).
> 
> Please, everyone stay safe and healthy. See you soon!


End file.
